


When Shadows Meet Light

by AegeanSea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AegeanSea/pseuds/AegeanSea
Summary: Heroes are meant to be the stars of Greek tragedies, but Kara believes that they can create their own destiny.PJO Camp Half-Blood AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

A fearful scream could be heard across the grounds, but this was not uncommon when it came to Camp Half-Blood. For this reason, Kara did not move from her place by the lake. Then the alarm sounded. She looked up to meet the stares of other startled demigods. The alarm hadn’t sounded since the Great War. Someone was at the border and they were not an expected guest.

Before she knew it, she was running towards the outskirts of the camp with the others following close behind. Kara could not shake the feeling that this was important. Whatever they found at the border was important.

As she arrived at the top of Half-Blood Hill, the majority of the camp was already there crowding around something. Kara noticed most of them were armed. She pushed back the fear that started welling up at the apparent seriousness of the situation and started making her way through the crowd to see what they were all looking at. However before Kara could make it there, the campers began to part at the sound of a centaurs hooves hitting the ground. J'onn, the activities director of the camp, trotted to the front. His breath caught at the sight before him.

“We need the head healers here immediately!”, J'onn shouted to the crowd.

James Olson, son of Apollo, was the first one to the front. His eyes widened as he fell to his knees to help whoever was injured. More children of Apollo rushed to assist him. They were shouting at each other frantically. Kara was shaking with curiosity at what was going on. She was still caught in the middle of the crowd and could not see the person they were tending. More aggressive than she usually was, she shoved her way to the front. She was not prepared for the sight before her.

Gazing past James and all the others, she saw a girl about her age. Covered in blood and barely breathing, she looked like an angel of death. Her dark hair was matted with the same red that was flowing out of the wounds on her chest. James had a towel soaked with nectar pressed against her cuts to slow the bleeding, but it was still coming out fast. Kara heard him tell the others that they had to move her to the infirmary if they were going to stabilize her. The rest of the healers nodded and began to lift her up. Immediately a whimper left the girls lips as they jostled her.

Kara’s stomach turned at the sight before her, she could not look away from the gruesome scene. She was stuck in place until an arm wrapped around her and pulled her back just in time to avoid obstructing James’ path as he led his siblings in the direction of the infirmary. The arm loosened and her friend Winn shifted next to her.

“Kara, are you okay? You look pretty shaken up.” Winn eyed her with concern.

“I-I… Yeah, I’m fine.” Kara replied trying to act unaffected.

Winn nodded and grabbed Kara’s arm as he started walking towards the forges.

“ C’mon, I want to show you this new machine I designed to improve....”

Kara tuned the rest out as she reluctantly followed him. Caught up in her own thoughts, all she wanted to do was go to the infirmary and see the raven haired girl. By the looks of her injuries, Kara was not sure she was going to make it through the night. For some reason, her heart ached at the thought. Kara shook her head, chastising herself for being overdramatic. She didn't even know this girl, so there was no reason to get herself attached to someone who might not live long enough to find out her name.

As she walked along with Winn, neither of them noticed the dark shadows that lingered around them as they passed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Kara are siblings in this story!

The pavilion was alive with chatter when Kara and Winn showed up for dinner. Tables separated by godly parents, Kara made her way to Zeus’ while Winn went to Hephestus’. She glanced around looking for Alex, her best friend that was more like a sister. Seeing her across the pavilion already sitting at the Ares table, they made eye contact and Alex shot her a curious look. She must have seen the dread on Kara’s face at the thought of sitting down at her own table, already knowing the topic of this dinner conversation. As she took her seat in her usual spot next to the only other person that occupied Zeus’ table, Clark immediately turned to her in anticipation.

“So, what do you think?” Clark blurted out, looking at Kara eagerly.

“What do I think..?” Kara shot back at him. “I think I would hate to find out people I didn’t know were talking about me as I was lying unconscious in a hospital bed.”

At being chastised by his older sister, Clark stared down at his lap guiltily. Kara felt slightly bad for snapping because she knew Clark meant no harm, but she could not help feeling oddly protective of the injured girl. She wanted to spare her from all the rumors that would be spreading around camp while she was in the infirmary.

As the other tables started filling up, Kara and Clark sat in silence. The tension was finally broken by their favorite food appearing on the table. Everyone stood up to offer a portion of their meal to the gods, a small sacrifice they made to their chosen god every time they ate. As Kara made it to the fire, she gave a portion to her father and decided to give the rest to Apollo. She said a quick prayer for him to heal the black-haired girl. Not feeling like her usual talkative and upbeat self, Kara made her way back to her table and spent the rest of the meal trying to tune out the speculations that all the other campers were debating. While everyone was deep in discussion, Kara decided to slip out of the pavilion unnoticed.

Finally making her way outside, Kara took a deep breath. A feeling of calm washed over her as she was surrounded by nature. As she let herself get caught up in thinking up different strategies for the capture the flag game happening later that week, she began aimlessly walking. Hours passed by and the sky had turned dark before she realized her surroundings.

It was past curfew and the harpies were bound to be out patrolling. Fear gripped Kara as she noticed how far she was from her cabin. She would never make it there without being caught. Looking around, she saw the porch light of a building that was only a short distance away. Running as fast as her feet could take her, she made her way to the porch steps. Hearing the screech of a harpie that had probably seen her, Kara threw open the door and shut it quickly. Catching her breath and thanking every god on Olympus that she had not been caught, Kara finally took in where she was.

Not immediately recognizing it because she had previously only been there during the day, she realized she was in the infirmary. Without the usual bustling of the Apollo kids, the infirmary was eerily quiet. The room was cast in an orange glow from the oil lamps that were lit. Beds lined the walls and all were unoccupied, but one.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Kara approached the bed as quietly as possible. She told herself that all she wanted was just one glance at the injured girl and then she would leave quickly. As she reached the side of the bed, Kara let out a startled gasp.

Writhing in bed, the raven-haired girl had tears flowing down her pale cheeks. Her mouth was twisted in a grimace as whimpers escaped her lips. Her body trembled like she was moments away from breaking apart. Blood dripped from her wrists as her nails roughly trailed down her skin. She looked as if the nightmare she was experiencing was sent directly from the depths of the Underworld itself.

Kara stood paralyzed. She had never seen anything like this before. She had her fair share of her own nightmares, but they were never this bad. Panic seized Kara as the trembling seemed to be getting progressively worse. A part of Kara wanted to get the hell out of there and never see this girl again. The bigger part of her knew she could not just leave her, mostly because Kara was expecting the girl’s heart to give out from the sheer terror of it all. The girl’s whimpers started turning into screams when Kara finally decided to take action.

Reaching out a hand, Kara touched her shoulder. The girl flinched away from her as if she had been burned. At the reaction, words started tumbling out of Kara's lips.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. You aren’t alone. Please let me help you. Open your eyes, it’s just a dream.”

The screaming seemed to be getting quieter as Kara kept on repeating those phrases over and over again. Eventually, the girl began to calm down. The only sounds left were broken whines every so often. Hesitantly, Kara put her hand out again. Stroking the soft black hair, Kara let out a relieved sigh as the girl did not react badly to her touch. Feeling bolder, Kara moved her other hand to her cheek. Kara’s thumb brushed away the tears that were still falling. She continued doing this until the girl stopped crying and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Taking a step back from the bed, Kara let out a shuddering breath as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself. The adrenaline that had been coursing through her had faded and now exhaustion consumed her. Glancing out the window, Kara realized the sun was rising. Startled that she had spent all night here, Kara scrambled to leave the infirmary. Opening the door she collided with a muscular chest, hands reached out to steady her as she was met with the confused gaze of James.

“Kara? What are you doing here?” James asked as his eyes took in her frazzled appearance.

“I-I.. there were harpies. The porch light... I was going to go after the coast was clear, but I couldn’t leave her all alone... She was screaming! James, you have to help her. Oh gods, she looked like she was going to die.” Kara said, getting more and more hysterical as she kept talking.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. There’s nothing to be worried about. You’re talking about the new girl, right? My siblings and I are doing our best to heal her. All of her flesh wounds are closed. She is stable now too, so there’s no chance that she’s dying.” James reassured her gently.

“She started bleeding again while she was sleeping, look at her arms! She had a horrible nightmare. I mean like a soul-crushing nightmare, James. This was not a normal demigod dream. There’s something evil going on in her head. I know you said she was stable, but I don’t know how she can make it through another night if she has to go through that again..” Kara said solemnly.

James nodded, “I’ll take care of her new injuries.” Kara silently nodded as she watched him bandage up the girl's wrists.

As James worked, he frowned in thought. He took her words seriously. He had never seen her like this before. Kara looked ready to explode with worry. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were blown wide with fear.

When he finished up helping the patient, James decided to guide Kara away from the building. She needed some distance from this place.

“Kara, go back to your cabin and get some sleep. You look like you are ready to pass out. I promise to do everything I can to help your girl.” James said as he gently nudged her in the right direction.

Kara did not even respond to James as she began walking away. Her legs dragged her on autopilot to her cabin. As she opened the door, Clark turned to look at her with concerned eyes. She ignored him as she collapsed into her bed. She fell into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

After that fateful night, weeks passed without incident. The excitement of new drama seemed to fade as the raven-haired girl remained unconscious. The campers fell back into their usual schedules and no one gave much thought to the girl lying in the hospital bed after a while. The Apollo kids still tended to her, but even they were beginning to believe she would never wake.

Kara filled her days with sneaking into the fields to eat strawberries, sword fighting, and relaxing with friends. Consciously making an effort to stay as far away from the infirmary as possible, life went on as it normally did. Her mind would sometimes wander to the mystery girl. She wondered what color her eyes would be if they ever opened again and she imagined the type of nightmares the girl must still be dealing with. As soon as these thoughts popped up, she would quickly drop them and move onto happier things.

There was nothing particularly special about that Tuesday. Kara was sparring with Alex like she did every day when she heard footsteps pounding against the dirt. Looking up, Winn and James were running towards her. When Alex saw them approaching she rolled her eyes knowingly and told Kara that she would see her later as she headed off to practice with other children of Ares. As Winn and James came to a stop in front of Kara, Winn grabbed her arm hard and began dragging her away from the arena as James trailed behind them.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked in alarm. This did not feel like their usual attempt to pull her away from practice to have fun. There was an air of urgency that could only mean that something important was going on.

“James can explain it better than I can,” Winn huffed. “Because apparently you’ve been keeping me out of the loop on some things,” Winn said, giving her a sideways glance.

Kara’s heart picked up as she went through everything she had done that Winn did not know about which admittedly was not much. As she was about to ask him what she was talking about, James interrupted.

“She’s awake. The girl I’ve been taking care of, she woke up yesterday,” James breathed out in an excited tone. “We’re finally allowed to tell everyone because she’s cleared to leave the infirmary this afternoon.”

Kara had to stop herself from letting out a gasp. Her mind was going a mile a minute with all thoughts leading back to one question.

“What color are her eyes?” Kara blurted out before she could stop herself. Nervously fidgeting with her glasses and a deep red blush coloring her cheeks, Kara tried to backtrack. “ I mean, how is she? Were there any more nightmares after…?”

“Her eyes?” James gave her a confused look. “ Uh, I’m not sure. I can’t say I paid much attention to that… She’s doing good though! No crazy dreams or anything, I think it was a one-night occurrence.” James said with happiness.

Nodding her head at James, she turned to Winn as realization washed over her about his previous statement.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my night at the infirmary. It was kind of horrible and I didn’t want to talk about it with anyone.” Kara murmured quietly, giving Winn a pleading look.

“Don’t worry about it, James filled me in on what happened. I understand.” Winn said with a gentle smile that slowly turned mischievous.

“Her eyes, huh?” Winn said in a low voice, so James would not hear. Kara shrugged and gave him an embarrassed smile.

As they continued walking, Kara realized where they were headed. She stopped dead in her tracks, making the two boys turn around and look at her as they paused too.

“Why did you stop?” Winn questioned, eyebrows raised.

“Why are we going to the infirmary?” Kara said, giving them a curious look.

“ As the friendliest girl at camp, you’ve been chosen to be the welcoming committee and tour guide for the new girl,” James announced with a boyish grin.

“Me?” Kara asked, nervousness welling up for reasons unknown to her.

“Yes, you. Now let’s go!” Winn said. Both boys pulled her toward the familiar building.

Walking into the whitewashed building, Kara was met with the bustling of the Apollo kids. Despite having to treat other campers, they all seemed upbeat knowing that their star patient would be getting out.

Kara’s eyes zeroed in on the bed she knew the girl had been occupying, but it was empty. Kara looked around quickly trying to find her and she spotted her across the room. The girl was facing away from them, leaning casually against a wall as she talked to one of James’ sisters. Her onyx hair was flowing in waves past her shoulders and she had changed out of the hospital gown into an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with jean shorts. As they approached the pair, James’ sister caught sight of them and said something that made the girl turn around.

Kara did not know what to expect when she saw the girl again after the whole nightmare ordeal, but it certainly was not this. Kara barely recognized her. The tear-stained, screaming person that looked moments away from death was replaced with another version of her. A version that's pale face had a healthy glow to it. A version that had full, pink lips tilted up in a small smile with a set of dimples making a brief appearance. Most importantly, she noticed her green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

James’ sister, Kelly, stepped forward with a big smile, “Hi guys, look who’s awake!”. James took this as his cue to stick out his hand in greeting.

“Hey, I’m James Olson. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He said smoothly with a charming grin.

The girl hesitantly placed her hand in his and gave a gentle shake. “Likewise, I’m Lena. Your sister told me that you were the one taking care of me, so I wanted to thank you for that.” Lena gave him a guarded smile while retracting her hand and taking a step back.

“Oh, you don’t have to thank him. He loves playing hero to damsels in distress.” Winn butt in.

Lena raised a delicate eyebrow. “I don’t plan on making a habit of being a damsel in distress.”

“I like you already”, Winn let out a pleased chuckle, “I’m Winn, by the way.” Lena gave him a friendly nod of acknowledgment.

All eyes turned to the last member of the group, Kara fidgeted in place. Taking a gulp of air, Kara steeled herself and took a step forward. She gave Lena a little wave.

“Hiya, I’m Kara. Kara Zor-El.” An easy smile lit up her face. Kara looked the girl over and a large part of her was just relieved that the green-eyed girl looked more alive than the last time she had seen her. It put Kara at ease.

Lena’s face softened as their eyes met. She gave her a shy smile, her dimples on full display. “Hi Kara, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Lena said formally, “ Kelly told me you’re giving me the grand tour of this place?”

“Kara’s the best tour guide Camp Half-Blood has to offer,” Winn announced enthusiastically. “Although don’t let her drone on for too long or you’ll be on the tour for hours.”

“Winn!” Kara cried out, “ Don’t be mean.” She knocked his shoulder and he stumbled, rolling his eyes. Kara turned her attention back to Lena. “Are you ready to go?”

Lena nodded and they said their goodbyes to the rest of the group as Lena followed Kara out of the infirmary.

Hours flew by as Kara took Lena around the camp. Other campers shot curios looks at the pair when they passed by. This didn’t seem to phase the two girls though. Lena trekked along obediently while Kara excitably talked about all of her favorite places.

“And these are the fields that the Demeter kids take care of! I come here every day to sneak strawberries because they are so delicious. Oh, there is the lake! I don’t swim, but I love sitting by the edge and watching the sun reflect-” Kara bit her lip and looked down at her feet as she realized that Lena hadn’t said a word in a while. “I’m- I’m sorry, I ramble sometimes and I know it’s annoying and I-”, Kara stopped talking as a hand touched her shoulder.

“It’s not annoying, I like your stories,” Lena said in a reassuring voice, removing her hand from Kara’s shoulder quickly.

“But you haven’t talked in an hour! Oh gods, I’m such a bad welcoming committee. They should get someone else-” Kara was spiraling.

“No!” Lena said in a slightly raised voice, successfully cutting Kara off from her self-doubt filled monologue. “You’re the best welcoming committee. You are being so nice to me..” Lena swallowed, her shoulders dropping like she was trying to make herself small. “I haven’t heard someone speak kindly to me like this in so long. I-I don’t want you to ever stop talking.”

Kara’s eyes were wide as she gawked at Lena. When Lena realized the weight of what she had said, her whole body stiffened. Looking at Kara with frightened eyes, Lena stumbled back trying to put as much space as she possibly could between her and the blond girl. Her hands shook as she put them up in a surrendering gesture.

“This is so embarrassing. What the hell is wrong with me? I’m so sorry, Kara. I’ve-I’ve got to go.” Lena turned on her heels and ran the other direction.

“Lena!”, Kara cried loudly as she snapped out of her shocked state. She started to follow in the direction that Lena had fled to when she felt a strong shove come from the side and almost knock her off her feet. As Kara regained her balance and tried to keep going after Lena, the same person stepped in front of her to block her path. Kara furiously lifted her gaze and readied herself for a challenge, but when she met the eyes of Samantha Arias all she felt was confusion.

“Samantha?” Kara took a step back. Samantha Arias was Camp Half-Bloods resident loner. As the most skilled daughter of Hecate that has ever walked the earth, Sam was both feared and envied by all. She was instrumental in the win of the last Great War, yet seemed forgotten when it came to celebrating the heroes of it. No one wanted to praise the person that almost set the entire world on fire.

“Zor-El, stay away from that girl,” Samantha said lowly. Her brown eyes flashing with something unrecognizable.

“Or what?” Kara growled out, feeling electricity build on her fingertips.

Samantha gave her a wicked smile as magic started buzzing around the air.

“You don’t scare me, Arias. I’m the last daughter of Zeus.” Kara took a step forward while letting the electricity crackle loudly as it moved up her arms. She was ready for this conversation to be over. She just wanted to go find Lena and sort everything out.

“I’m not the one you should be scared of.” Samantha glanced in the direction that Lena had fled.

“You don’t even know her!” Kara let out defensively.

A sad look passed over Samantha’s face. “Darkness knows darkness,” she said gently.

A strange heaviness filled the space between the two powerful demigods. A silent standoff seemed to be taking place. Samantha broke it when she turned around and fled without a parting word.

Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She shook her head and started heading the way Lena went with a newfound determination.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara was overwhelmed, to say the least. After looking around for Lena, she couldn’t find her anywhere. Asking around to other campers, she found out that J’onn had run into Lena and guided her to the cabin she would be staying in for the time being. All new campers that didn’t know their godly parent were thrown in the Hermes cabin. Wincing at the thought of Lena having to endure the mischief and pranks of the Hermes kids, Kara headed towards the large cabin. As she was about to near the porch, Alex intercepted her.

“Where have you been? Dinner is in 10 minutes.”

Kara sighed, she just wanted to clear the air with Lena. “I was just going to talk to Lena before we headed to the pavilion,” Kara said as nonchalantly as possible. 

“You mean the new girl?” Alex raised her eyebrows teasingly, “You’re really going to be late to dinner to chat her up?”

“Yes, I may have overwhelmed her a bit today and I wanted to apologize.” Kara huffed.

Alex gave a small chuckle, “I’m sure you didn’t overwhelm the poor girl as much as J’onn did. Susan told me she overheard him giving her the ‘Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, you’re the child of a Greek god, but we don’t know which one yet.’ talk.”

Kara groaned, “Oh gods, I should really check on Lena then. She must be so confused and I can give her some advice and maybe warn her not to leave her valuables out in the Hermes cabin and how to avoid getting caught by the harpies and-” 

Alex let out a loud laugh, “Easy there, give the girl some time to adjust.” she teased lightly.

“She ran away from me today, Alex. She totally freaked out and I just stood there like a jerk. I feel guilty.” Kara let out sadly.

A reassuring arm slung around Kara’s waist. “Hey, don’t be too hard on yourself. Everyone melts down a little when they first come here, so don’t stress over her reaction. The best thing you can do for her right now is give her some space to figure things out for herself.” Alex gave an affectionate squeeze and let Kara go. 

“You’re right, maybe it’s best to back off until she settles in,” Kara stated reluctantly.

Alex nodded with a small smile and dragged Kara along to the pavilion.

Dinner passed uneventfully, Kara sat next to Clark as he rambled on about his lightning control training. Kara tried to be attentive, but she was distracted. She kept glancing at the Hermes table looking for Lena, who had yet to make an appearance in the pavilion. Dread bubbled up in her stomach. Where was she? Did everyone forget to tell her dinner was happening?

Kara ate her meal as quickly as she could. Scrambling to her feet after finishing dinner, Kara turned to look at her brother. “I’m going to get some fresh air before I meet you back at the cabin, okay?”

“Sure, be back before curfew.” Clark shrugged, getting up himself to go talk to his friends.

Kara exited the pavilion and began walking towards the lake. She needed to clear her head. Kara knew she was acting ridiculous. She barely knew the green-eyed girl and she shouldn’t worry about her like this. It’s not like she was Lena’s keeper. Lena was a big girl and could take care of herself-.

Kara stopped in her tracks. There, by the water’s edge, was Lena. She was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest glancing sideways at the person next to her. That person was none other than Samantha Arias. Kara felt a twist in her stomach at the sight of them together. She knew she should walk away because this was none of her business. Lena was allowed to hang out with whoever she wanted, even if that person was the camp outcast. Curiosity got the best of Kara though and she started moving closer to the pair. As she approached, the two girls seemed deep in conversation.

“I know this place can feel suffocating, but this is the only safe haven for people like us,” Samantha said in a serious tone.

Lena reluctantly nodded, looking away from Samantha and not saying anything.

Samantha leaned closer to Lena trying to catch her gaze. When Lena finally looked up, Samantha gave her a rare smile.

“Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow? Maybe I can show you the archery station I was telling you about.” 

Lena’s lips twitched into a smirk. “I thought earlier you said that you didn’t do friends?” Lena said in a sarcastic tone.

“I’m willing to make an exception for a fellow doom and gloom type,” Samantha said mischievously. Lena let out a low chuckle of acceptance. 

They sat there for a couple of minutes in companionable silence, looking out across the lake. Noticing the sky growing darker, Samantha got up from the ground and offered Lena her hand to help her up. The two girls started moving back towards the camp.

“I’ll take you back to your cabin. I should warn you though, everyone tries to stay as far away as possible from the Hermes cabin because they’ll either prank us or rob us blind.” Sam said with an eye roll.

Lena gave a surprised laugh, “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

As the duo walked in the opposite direction that Kara was standing, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

Kara squeezed her eyes closed tightly. Okay, okay she needed to come up with a game plan. All she had to do was talk to Lena tomorrow morning and apologize. Then she could politely let her know that Samantha Arias was bad news and that she should stay away from her.

What could possibly go wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

Everything went wrong.

Pacing outside the Hermes cabin as soon as the sun began to rise, Kara waited for Lena to exit the cabin for breakfast. As time passed more and more campers started exiting the cabin. Lena was one of the last to come out. As soon as Kara laid eyes on her she rushed to stop her in her path.

“Lena! Hey, can I talk to you?” Kara blurted out loudly as she got closer to her. Lena flinched, not expecting someone to be shouting at her this early in the morning.

Taking a moment to school her features, Lena turned to face Kara.

“Sure, what do you need?”

Kara felt her mind stumble, not expecting Lena to be so formal.

“I-uh, I wanted to apologize for getting all weird on our tour. I’m sure you were overwhelmed with it being your first day and I just wanted to make you feel as comfortable as possible, but I screwed that up.” Kara rushed out.

Lena hesitated before saying quietly, “It’s not your fault. I was the one that made it uncomfortable for both of us. I appreciate you coming to me, but there is nothing for you to be sorry about.” 

There was a beat of silence as both of them just stared at each other. 

“Well, if that’s all…” Lena trailed off as she broke eye contact with Kara and started looking towards the pavilion. 

“Wait-” Kara rushed out “you should stop hanging out with Samantha Arias.”

Lena’s eyes widened with surprise. 

“What?”

“I saw you hanging out with her by the lake. I wanted to warn you that she’s bad news. There is a reason no one is friends with her.”

Kara realized she said the wrong thing as soon as she took a good look at Lena. Lena’s green eyes darkened as her face became steely and her body looked tightly coiled as if she was about to pounce.

“I think I can choose who I spend my time with.” Lena bit out.   
“Everyone will avoid you if you are seen with her! She’ll ruin any chances of you fitting in here.” Kara said pleadingly, trying to get Lena to understand.

Something flashed in Lena’s eyes and before Kara could stop her, Lena was walking away with clenched fists.

“Lena-” Kara cried out.

Lena spun around to face her.

“ No! You don’t get to come here and tell me what to do. I like Sam and I am going to be friends with her. I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”

Before Kara could get another word in. Lena took a step closer.

“Oh and Kara? Since you don’t want to associate with anyone that is friends with Sam, feel free to leave me alone from now on.”

Lena turned on her heels and stalked off.

Kara didn’t try to follow her this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I will try to be updating regularly!


End file.
